


So, Come Here Often?

by Kaigoryu



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cookie shop au, i dont know why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaigoryu/pseuds/Kaigoryu
Summary: Tyler is basically addicted to the cookies from the cookie shop Josh works at. (real short u can read it fast)





	So, Come Here Often?

**A/N: I don’t know why I started writing this (more than a year ago now) but momma didn't raise no quitter so here I am**

 

I tap my foot impatiently as I watch the man at the front of the line change his order for no less than the hundredth time.

 

_ Man, I don't care how many options there are, pick one or move to the back! _

 

"Yeah, um…white…chocolate, I guess, is that what that is?" The guy asks, pointing at a picture. I feel my eye twitch. If I go another second without a cookie, I'm actually going to die. Seriously. It will happen.

 

I see a gloved hand reach up and take a cookie out of the glass display and start wrapping it in plastic. I can't see anything else of him, but I don't need to to know that finally, it's almost my turn.

 

The two ladies in front of me order and leave almost as soon as they get to the front, because unlike the dumbass from earlier, they have actual brains in their heads. 

 

My whole body is tingling from the excitement now, because it's just a few more seconds til…

 

"What can I get you?

 

I already have my mouth open to order when I make eye contact with the guy serving the cookies.

 

My mind goes completely blank, and I'm convinced that I have little hearts in my eyes. He looks at me expectantly, an amused smile on his face

 

_ Oh right. I was supposed to be ordering. _

 

“One chocolate-chocolate chip- No,  _ two _ chocolate-chocolate chip cookies, please,” I say, smiling back at the worker.

 

“Coming right up,” he laughs. Apparently my face earlier was funny to him.

 

He leans down to get my two cookies out of the counter, and his pink hair is staring me right in the face.

 

When he handed me my cookie bag, I pay and go and sit in one of the tables by the door, leaving the cookies in their paper pouch. If the guy thinks that's weird, he doesn't stare; not that he had much time to do any staring, anyways. There were plenty of other customers.

 

When he's done with the last person in line, I stand back up and walk over to lean on the counter.

 

“So, come here often?” I ask, grinning false-seductively.

 

Pink-haired guy spins fast, surprised, but is soon giggling when he sees me.

 

“Only always,” he laughs. “How about you?”

 

“Same, but never really at this time.” I hold my second cookie out to him. “Cookie?”

 

He offers me a shy grin. 

 

“Thanks,” he says, holding out his other hand. I shake it. “Josh, by the way.”

 

“Tyler,” I say, and then he's taking off his apron and leading me over to the table I had just been at. So he was paying attention to me after all. The thought made me unreasonably excited.

 

As I sit down with what feels like the millionth grin of the day, I get the feeling that I'll be coming to this cookie shop even more often than I already did (which was a lot.)

 

**A/N: Please review if you liked it! Nice reviews mean the world to me.**


End file.
